Not Good With Titles
by Simaron
Summary: Kagome is a demon who is helping the Fellowship for a little while, and they like to annoy her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except this computer...that's about it.

I was sitting down on a rock in the sun, letting the wind caress my wavy black locks.

"Shouldn't we warn her about the orks?" a voice said behind me as I heard running footsteps and I sighed.

"Yes, come on, we'll be able to keep them at bay from the higher up." another voice said and they sprinted towards me and started climbing up.

"Look, women should not travel alone! Not in these places!" an older male said to me, clearly a wizard. I opened my eyes and I looked down at him, and blinked, and the dwarf

and hobbits scrambled up the rock face, along with an elf and two humans. They were being pursued by a company of one hundred orks, and I picked up my sword and I buckled it on quickly as I climbed down.

"Are you mad, woman?" a human demanded of me and I merely regarded him with a cool even tone and I continued on my path down.

"We can't just let her kill herself!" a young hobbit muttered and I smiled as the orks burst forth from the forest and I watched with cool and emotionless eyes.

"Who are you, woman?" the ork asked me and I merely pulled out my sword, and watched the advancing ork with indifference.

"Who I am is of no importance, the real question is whose side I belong to." I answered with an innocent smile. I watched as one of the ork growled at me.

"Normally we wouldn't kill a woman, so, we're just going to take you with us." the ork said to me, and he stepped closer to us, completely ignoring the sword I held.

I brought up my sword, and swung to the side, the ork hissed at me in surprise, his throat appeared severed. I looked at the ork and with my foot I pushed the body back, and the head rolled away.

"Now, he died because he was going to defile my honor. You, I am going to kill, because you are probably thinking along the same lines, and to put it bluntly, I don't like you." I said and then I stepped back as a giant axe was thrown at me.

I ducked down as a sword was swung above my head and I rammed my own sword into the ork's chest. I pulled out my sword as I shoved the ork out of my way, and I rose from my pose. An arrow flew by my head and killed an ork in front of me and I sighed.

If they wanted to help, who was I to complain, I wanted to look normal.  
Blood was dripping on my sword, but surprisingly none was on me, and I wiped my bloody sword clean on the body of a dead ork and I put my sword away and I sighed.

"Who are you, if you do not mind me asking." an elf asked me and I looked around, I could smell the next company of orks, a couple miles away, but there were about two thousand.

"You may address me as Kagome, and you have to leave, more will come. I will accompany you to the castle of the tai youkai Sesshomaru, he may grant you safe passage in his vast lands." I answered and I started off, leaving them to catch up to me,

all the while asking me questions, which I answered as long as it didn't have anything to do with who or what I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing, i wish that i did though.

A/N: i don't think that anyone reads my dumb writing, oh well. i hope that if anyone does, that they review it, i'll take anything.

At nightfall I sat beneath a tree, alert for danger, I slept lightly, keeping a ward over the camp to tell me if any intruders came. Daybreak came and as soon as breakfast had been eaten, not by me, we started off, I could tell that they were fearful of entering the castle of the great Sesshomaru. I knew that we were being followed, so I made sure to mask my scent and aura, I did not want them to bring unneeded attention to me.

"I do not like this place." a hobbit said.

"You know, there aren't any guards here, how are they so powerful?" a human, Baurimir said and I smiled as I continued on.

"They have been following us since dawn, for your knowledge." I replied and we came to the castle. I walked forward, the guards at the door bowed to us, mainly to me, and opened the doors. I smiled as we were led into the main hallway, we all walked forward.

"That is Sesshomaru, ruler of the demons, and that is his younger brother Inuyasha." I whispered to the group that stared in awe at the two tai youkai.

"Greetings." Sesshomaru said and in the corner of my eye I saw a shape moving.

"Mommy!" a voice yelled out as its owner embedded itself in my stomach.

"There's my little kit! I was wondering when you would show yourself! Did your uncles take good care of you?" I asked him and the little boy in my arms looked sad.

"Unkie yasha is very mean to me…!" the boy in my arms said and I reverted my attention to Inuyasha.

"Shippo, go to Sesshomaru, now." I said and I set the young boy down and he ran over to the ruler of the demons and I glared at Inuyasha, who stepped back in fear.

"If you kill, make sure not to make it too bloody, it will be a mess to clean up." Sesshomaru said to me with a smirk as I glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You were supposed to be watching him!" I said with a cold tone promising pain.

"Kagome-chan! I've missed you so much!" a young woman, who was obviously a youkai, said running at me and she hugged me. I returned the warm gesture and smiled.

"I have missed you as well. Don't think that I haven't forgotten about you, Inuyasha!" I said and I broke out of the embrace to glare once more.

"Now you've made her mad." Rin told Inuyasha as she shook her head.

"Inuyasha, sit boy! What kind of uncle are you? Sesshomaru, Rin, the next time I leave Shippo here, you two are in charge. If Inuyasha, you so much as lay a finger on my son, I will purify you inside out!" I replied, and I bared my fangs, as I was quickly transforming into my youkai form. I looked at Shippo hiding with Sesshomaru and I smiled. "Come on my little kitsune, I'm sure your uncle dislikes it when you cling to his tail like that."

"But mother, you know unkie Sesshy wouldn't hurt me!" Shippo said and I rolled my eyes as the young boy jumped into my arms.

"Yes, but who is to say that I wont? My own son, leaving me…and for my brother's tail!" I said in mock sorrow. I sighed at my kit and I walked over and gave my eldest brother a hug, nearly crushing Shippo. "I have missed you, Sesshy."

"We have all missed you, your little kitsune and Rin the most." Sesshomaru said.

"Brother, the males behind me would like to have your permission to pass your lands unharmed." I said and my brothers both looked at those gathered behind me.

"I suppose that they should, it would be a lot cleaner than killing them. Go with them as far as the border, and leave them there, they should be able to find their way after that." Sesshomaru said and I nodded.

"As you wish, we'll leave tomorrow, if that is fine with you?" I asked and he nodded to me in reply. "You and Rin will watch Shippo for me, seeing as how Inuyasha is incapable of doing so!"

"Yet another thing that he is unable to accomplish. One little kit, who will be good if he wants any pocky." Sesshomaru said as Shippo was about to pounce on the males behind me and I sighed again.

"Shippo! No sweets for two days!" I said without turning to look back.

"But, mom! I was only just playing! That dumbass Inuyasha…" Shippo began and I turned to watch my young son.

"Shippo! No foul language, four days!" I replied and Shippo gave me the 'kit' eyes. I merely smirked at him in response.

"I invented that look, sweetie. Now behave, or I'll make it a week." I said.

"Yes, mother." Shippo said and he gloomily went over to Rin.

"Jaken, show them to their rooms." Sesshomaru said as I scowled at Shippo. I reverted my attention to Inuyasha, glaring at him to openly show my anger.

The next morning I awoke early, dressing in a beautiful black and silver kimono, and I went to the dining hall. I walked over and I sat beside my eldest brother, still annoyed with Inuyasha. "Come on, you know that brat was annoying, too!" Inuyasha said to me and I merely picked up my chopsticks and I looked down at my food.  
"Sit." I said, and Inuyasha was knocked to the ground. I watched the fellowship come into the dining hall and sit at the table, they still stared at me in shock. I ignored them and continued to eat my meal of teriyaki chicken. "We will leave as soon as possible"  
"Yes, thank you once more." Gandalf said and I rose.  
"Jaken, have nine horses saddled, please, and inform the cooks that they will require food for the journey." I said and the toad demon nodded before scurrying away. I gave Sesshomaru and Rin a hug, to Inuyasha, I merely knocked him unconscious. I entered my chamber and I found my sleeping kit. "I love you, my kit. I will always love you, but I have to take care of this, for you. Always for you"  
"I know mama." Shippo said to me and I smiled. "That's my baby." I said and I began to pack away some clothes, putting my clothes in an enchanted bracelet, along with a lot of my weapons. On my person I merely carried two swords, one was a normal blade, the other was a fang from Sesshomaru. I kissed Shippo on his forehead as I slipped a chocolate square into his hand. "Be good."

"Yes, mommy." Shippo told me and I kissed his cheek and left. I waited by the front entrance for ten minutes before the fellowship appeared.

"Jaken!" I called and the toad demon appeared, leading the nine horses. A two tailed cat came running towards me and I smiled as she hopped onto my shoulder.

"Here you are, Kagome-sama." Jaken said and he handed me the reins before scurrying away, the saddle bags contained food, I noticed. I distributed the reins to the fellowship and I waved goodbye to my family before leading the way.

"Why did you not take a horse, Kagome-sama?" Gandalf asked me and I smiled, walking alongside of them.

"First of all, I do not require a horse, second of all, I have Kirara. She is better than any horse." I said and the dwarf snorted, as did one of the humans, Baurimir. I rolled my eyes at their rude gestures, but I mainly ignored them. "Well, we'll see what happens, won't we?"

"I still say that a woman shouldn't accompany us, more so if she is a youkai." Baurimir said quietly and I continued walking.

"I could care less what you think, human. To be blunt, I do not like you, and under different circumstances, I would have decapitated you by now. Same goes for the dwarf." I said and I picked up my pace, and they stared, annoyed with me. The dwarf put his horse to a gallop, and the rest followed quickly after, hoping to leave me behind. I snickered as I ran, faster than the horses could, and I appeared in front of them, walking once more, which caused the entire fellowship to stare and rein their horses in. I continued at my own pace and then I looked around, smelling danger.

I pulled out my normal blade, and a youkai attacked me. I put a barrier up around the humans and I struck the youkai down with ease. I pulled my sword out of the chest of the now slain youkai, and I fended off another attack. I jumped up, flying through the air, and I brought down a bird youkai. I landed on a spider youkai, and I whipped around and cut off the head of another youkai. A snake youkai appeared, hissing, it threw poison darts from its mouth, I dodged every single poison dart with ease. I smirked as I moved faster than they could see, and I had cut the youkai to pieces. I rose from my stance and I looked around. I smiled when I saw the youkai approaching me, he was a fire apparition, and seemed to be a challenge. I watched as the youkai pulled out a fire whip, preparing to attack me, I did back flips with one hand and I prepared to lash out at the youkai. I dodged the whip and I ran forward, a blur and I struck, in quick succession, stabbing the youkai numerous times.

"I am not going to be easy to beat, wench." the demon said to me and I tilted my head in amusement.

"Oh really? I must honestly beg to differ." I said and I wiped my sword clean on one of the youkai I had killed and I put my sword away.

"You think to beat me without a weapon, bitch?" the youkai asked me in amusement and I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope people actually like reading my story... I think I am going to pair Kagome up with Legolas, if you have any questions please review and tell me... or something. Anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing... I wish though, hey, doesn't everyone?

-1"You think to beat me at all?" I demanded and I avoided his flame whip as he flicked his wrist forward. The demon was visibly becoming frustrated as I continued to maneuver myself out of reach of his fire whip.

"Draw your blade if you wish to have a chance!" the demon shouted at me and I regarded him with an emotionless stare. The demon lashed out again, and I was behind the demon, claw marks appeared on his chest, throat and face. The demon fell to the ground, where my claw marks were, his flesh started to disintegrate due to the poison I had used.

"That was brilliant!" Merry said to me and I smiled a small and amused smile.

"Not really, but thank you for the compliment, nonetheless. If luck is with us then perhaps all the youkai that are bold enough to attack us will be weak like they." I replied.

"Tell me, if your brother rules the youkai territory then why do other youkai attack us, if we are under his protection?" Baurimir asked and I looked at him coolly.

"Because every nation has problems, no nation is perfect, my brother is fair and just. He has ruled over the demons ever since our father died, centuries ago. Before the rings were forged by the deceiver, he was offered a ring, as was Inuyasha and I, we refused. Let me ask you this, human, are your kind so greedy that they would take an object of power before asking about it? We fought just like any other nation in the great war, and we are considered lower than animals." I said without averting my gaze. "Just so we are clear on this matter, I am next in line to rule."

"Aren't males supposed to rule, so wouldn't it be Inuyasha, and he's older than you, too…" Aragorn said, confused.

"Normally, yes, males would go first, and he is older than me so he should be in line next, if it was a normal succession. Sesshomaru is the oldest, he rules first, and he chooses who he wants to be his heir. Inuyasha doesn't want to be king, he merely wants to protect me, his children and his mate." I explained. "In any case, Sesshomaru would have chosen me to be his heir, even if Inuyasha wanted to rule."

"I imagine that you receive some opposition, even if you are the sister of the ruling monarch…" Legolas said to me as we continued moving onward.

"Yes, I have received opposition, mainly due to the fact that I was adopted by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and their father, Inutashio." I elaborated.

"Were you a demon before you were adopted?" Gandalf asked me instantly.

"No. I was a human, a priestess, I might add." I responded.

"Are you a half demon?" Gandalf asked and I stopped for a moment then I continued, watching the

woods that were a couple miles off warily.

"No, I am a full blooded demon." I answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how is that even possible? Priestess are supposed to be pure and purify demons…" Legolas said.

"I don't mind, it is common knowledge among demons, I have no objection in telling you. Centuries ago, long before the rings were forged, there was a powerful artifact, the Jewel of Four Souls. I was the guardian of the jewel, which multiplied the power of demons. To save the jewel I shattered it, Inuyasha helped me recover the jewel, along with a monk, a demon slayer and my son. I became fast friends with Sesshomaru, like a younger sister to him and to Inuyasha, a daughter to Inutashio. We were facing off against a very powerful being, named Naraku, a being worse than Sauron himself, and I killed him, purifying him from existence, but in the process I became mortally injured. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutashio combined their blood with my own, and since I had lost a lot of blood and the jewel I possessed it was easy for their demon blood to become stronger in me, overrunning the human in me. Sesshomaru is complete invulnerability to any and all purifying power, because of my blood, and my father was next not complete invulnerability but still high. Inuyasha is the most vulnerable to purifying power, it will cause him great pain, but it will not kill him." I explained.

"If you used to be human, then why do you despise them?" Baurimir asked me, interested.

"That is no concern of yours, just know that I do not hold them with high respect." I said and I continued on in relative silence, it was getting darker and I looked at Kirara who had been resting in my arms. Kirara meowed and jumped out of my arms and they looked over at me because of the sudden noise.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked me.

"Kirara and I will scout ahead for a suitable camping ground." I said and then Kirara was engulfed by fire as she reverted to her larger form.

"Is she a demon?" Merry asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, you're going to see why she is better than any horse." I said and Kirara went to me and pushed my hip with her head. I got on Kirara's back. With a small heave of her back legs Kirara was in the air, flying, she ran on the wind. Kirara and I searched for a little more than half an hour, finding a clearing that was elevated and out of the obvious. I memorized the landscape above and I returned to the fellowship, Kirara landed neatly beside them.

"So, you're back Kagome-sama." Gandalf stated and I nodded.

"Did you find a place to stay for the night?" Legolas asked me and once more I nodded in reply.

"It is about one hour away on horseback, it would do well to move quickly." I said and then I dismounted and Kirara transformed back into a kitten and jumped onto my shoulder, latching onto my with her tiny claws. "I will lead you to the clearing."

"Indeed, I will tell the others." Gandalf said and he turned his mount around to talk to the rest of the fellowship.

"Kagome-sama, I will follow where you lead." Legolas said to me and I smiled a little at him.

"Come, this way. I'll try not to go too fast so that you can still see me." I said with a small smirk and then I turned and I started to run, I easily kept pace with Legolas. Aragorn came up next to us and smiled at us.

"I thought you two might could use some company." Aragorn said to us and I smiled.

"We could use your company." Legolas said.

"You found us a place to sleep?" Aragorn asked me, I could sense the tension in him and hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"Yes, I have. Don't worry about anything really bad bothering our sleep, I can set up wards against orks and anything else like that. The only thing you may have to worry about is humans, and even then those are easily turned away." I said, sensing their tension. I sensed him relax a little and I smiled.

"That is good news." Legolas said and Aragorn nodded in agreement. I led them around a cliff and up onto a plateau that was obscured by a over hanging rock face.

"Do you think that the others would like my choice?" I asked the two with me.

"It's good, easy escape route." Aragorn commented.

"There is a stream just beyond those boulders." I told them.

"Forested, which means grass for the horses." Legolas said dismounting his steed and leading him over to the cool water.. We were joined after a few moments by the rest of the fellowship and they proceeded to dismount and lead their horses to the water. I continued on to put up some wards and illusions around the campsite and then I looked for the tallest and thickest tree I could find and I jumped up and sat on the branch, resting for a precious while before I went off scouting ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have five dollars, that means I do not own any of them.

To my dismay I found nothing close following us and we were reaching the border of my brother's lands. For some reason that I could not fathom I was become slightly worried over the travelers. I moved through the plains beyond the forest at a nice and quick pace. I returned as they were getting ready to eat and I resumed my perch above them, this time in the overhanging cliff face, watching them out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Kirara and a small smile graced my features. I recalled a time when I would be shard hunting, with my own mismatched group. I realized that I missed my adventures, I missed how Miroku would grope Sango and she would hit him in return. I missed the battles and the fear of Naraku winning and hoping that we would come out alive.

"You seem sad." Legolas said to me as he climbed up to sit next to me.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Why is that?" Legolas asked me quietly.

"Remember when I told you all of when I was human?" I asked.

"Yes, do you miss being human?" the elf asked me leaning back.

"Yes and no. When I was human I traveled with my brother, Inuyasha, he wasn't at the time my brother. A monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, Kirara, and Shippo." I told him. "I do not know why I am telling you this, but I miss them, I miss going on adventures with them. Gimli and Baurimir remind me a lot of Inuyasha, he was always insulting me, but deep down he was kind. Aragorn reminds me of Miroku, he was wise in many ways. He reminds me of Sango as well, I know that he has much self pity and self loathing, so did she, for a long time. Gandalf reminds me of a priestess I knew, named Kaede, she was always breaking up fights and looking after us. I see Shippo and Kirara in the hobbits, they always were a good pair and they were loyal to each other and to us. When I see you I am reminded of Sesshomaru, he was always distant and he has that 'I really do care, but I'm going to pretend I don't give a damn' attitude."

"I do not know if I should see it as a compliment or as an insult." Legolas said to me with a smile that I returned.

"Perhaps a little of both? One more than the other? I'll let you decide on that." I replied and I looked below us at the small camp getting ready to move. We both dropped down and landed gracefully on our feet.

"Let us make haste." Gimli said and I couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. This time I decided to stay at the rear of the group. I watched as the hobbits played among themselves and once more I was reminded of Shippo and Kirara and I came to a decision. We stopped around midday to rest the horses and so that they could eat. I left quickly to the closest city and I acquired four plain swords and leather belts along with two bows and arrows. I returned to their camp quickly, the bundle wrapped in my arms.

"I believe, hobbits, that you should learn the sword." I said and they all stared at me in surprise. I unwrapped my parcel and they gathered around me. I handed each hobbit a sword and belt. I set the bows and arrows aside for the moment.

"You are going to teach them?" Gimli asked me, clearly amused with me and I ignored him for the moment, I had a gift for him as well as the other human.

"So, do you want to learn?" I asked the four and they nodded their heads in agreement. In the corner of my eye I saw Gimli, Baurimir, and Gandalf leave to relieve themselves. "Good, put it on first. You must grow accustomed to the weight of your sword, use it as an extension of your arm. Pull it out, hold it steady."

"Like this?" Merry asked me and I corrected his grip on the sword and then I froze his hands in that position. "It's cold! What did you do?!"

"I used a miko spell to freeze them in place, don't worry, I can undo it without causing harm. It is so that you grow accustomed to having your hands in that position." I said and I did the same to the other three hobbits. "Now, your stance, keep it flexible yet strong, like a willow."

"When do we get to fight?" Pipen demanded of me.

"First you must learn to hold the sword correctly. I would not have dared use a sword unless my life depended on it, unless I knew how to use it and use it well. I have spent many years perfecting my own arts and my brothers are a lot more cruel with training me than they are with any other." I informed the fellowship.

"I would never freeze their hands to train them!" Gimli shouted at me having returned and Baurmir nodded his agreement, I sighed.

"I had wondered if this would happen. I have gifts for you as well." I said and I took out a bead rosary. I started to chant and the rosary flew apart and reformed around Gimli's neck.

"What is this magic?" Gandalf asked, clearly they were interested.

"Down boy." I said and the necklace reacted, Gimli met his new best friend, the ground. I took out a fresh rosary and this time it flew around to Baurimir.

"Whoa!" Sam said in surprise.

"Stay boy." I said and Baurimir made a brand new friend, he was called dirt.

"Amazing…" Merry said and I smiled slightly.

"Down boy, stay boy." I said and they were pulled deeper into the ground. I turned back to the hobbits and their sword training. Half an hour past by before I unfroze their hands and allowed them to return their swords to their scabbards and eat before mounting their horses.

"What are these necklaces?" Gimli demanded me of me as they mounted their horses.

"It is actually called a rosary, it can only be invoked by a being of holy power. Then a person binds their spirit by using a command word. Then to remove the rosary you require a being of exceptional power, my half brother, to this day, cannot remove his rosary." I summarized as I petted Kirara, she purred for me, the rumbling from her was loud. "It passes through blood, and what I mean is that no one else can command the rosary around your neck, unless they were of my blood. For instance, my older brother can say 'sit' and Inuyasha's rosary will activate, even though he was not the one who put it around his neck, my son can do it as well."

"So if your son says 'down boy' for any particular reason, Gimli will meet the ground?" Legolas asked.

"Exactly." I responded.

"Oh this is exciting." Merry said wickedly.

"If I were to take a mate, it would pass to him as well." I replied.

"Why your husband, I understand your son and brothers but why mate?" Gandalf asked.

"To understand you must first understand demon society. I am a noble youkai, through adoption, but a noble youkai nonetheless. My brother will be the one who chooses my mate, I have the right to reject but of course, they are for alliances. When demons mate, they mark each other, with our fangs we bite each other. It is expected to drink the blood of your mate when they mark each other." I responded. I shifted the sleeping fire cat so that she would be more comfortable before meeting their curious gazes once more and Gandalf was ready to ask me questions.

"I have never known much concerning demons, I thank you for the knowledge." Gandalf said to me gratefully. "Can demons take humans as mates?"

"Obviously, otherwise there would not be half demons running around. Not that I have anything against them, my half brother is a half demon." I said sincerely.

"What kind of demons are there?" Frodo asked.

"Hundreds. There are your basic animal demons, such as centipedes, dogs and you get the idea. Most have a specialized ability, Kirara is a fire cat demon. Shippo is just a fox demon, I'm a mix between a fox demon and a silver dog demon. Then there are elementals, such as ice demons, fire demons and in that faction are the apparitions, fire apparitions, water apparitions and continue on. Elemental demons usually take a humanoid form, and most apparitions resemble their element in some way." I said and I paused. "There is an old saying, 'The demons that are to be feared are the ones that have a human form.'"

"Why is that?" Samwise asked me.

"As a mixed breed my true form is a mixture of a fox and a dog. Only about one in every two thousand demons will be able to sustain a human form for it takes a great deal of power." I answered. "Usually we also allow our tails and ears to remain the same because our tails prove that we are demons and our ears are more sensitive than those of a human."

"I'd like to see your true form." Gandalf informed me and I shook my head.

"I cannot, unless I was planning on killing you, it is normally done to kill or to fight in war." I said. "It is associated with death, killing and being killed. I have a question, I've never known much about hobbits and their traditions…why do you have so many different names for your meals?"

"Well see, Kagome-sama, we do not call dinner supper. Dinner is dinner, and supper is supper. If we were in the Shire, we would be having as many as ten meals a day." Merry told me.

"That is interesting…" I started.

"What, you don't eat ten meals a day?" Baurimir asked me annoyed.

"Actually we occasionally have a meal ever other week." I said in reply. "Were you not on your horse I would say my command."

"I will remind you as soon as we dismount." Legolas told me wickedly and I smiled in return.

"I am sure that you will." I answered as we continued on our trek through Sesshomaru's territory. The rest of the morning went by in an almost comfortable silence, everyone was to preoccupied with their own thoughts to converse much, except for the hobbits, they were as cheerful as ever.

"I am going to scout ahead, Kirara stay with them." I said to the now awake kitten in my arms and she stretched before nodding and jumping so that she was on Aragorn's horse as he was in the lead. I ran, and I scented orks ahead and I went to get a closer look. I saw almost a thousand all told. I scouted a different route so that they would not have to encounter them, I would return and deal with them later. I noticed that if we took a different route it would lengthen the time they would be in my company. It was not as unpleasant to my as it sounded, I was even getting used to their taunts. I returned to the fellowship and I told them of my findings.

"No doubt she is leading us straight into a trap." Gimli said.

"I think that any route we take would be patrolled." Gandalf told me.

"Do as you wish." I said and Gandalf nodded.

"We continue as usual." Gandalf told the others.

"Time for your next lesson." I said to the hobbits and they took out their swords, their grip was perfect after they had spent an hour with their hands in that position. I took out my own blade and showed them five different swings and how to block before retiring with the rest of the group.


End file.
